Slytherin's Dare
by DarkOneWingedAngel
Summary: It begins during christmas break. Pansy, Blaise, Draco, The Weasly Twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione are the only students left in the school. Pansy and Blaise give Malfoy a dare which leads to something that he will never forget.R
1. The Dare Itself

**Disclaimer!  
**_I do not own any of the characters nor any of the places mentioned in any of these chapters, they all belong to J.K.Rowling. End of._ **  
**

**Chapter One:  
The Dare Itself**

It wasnt unusual to find the Slytherin Common Room void of people for the couple of weeks Hogwarts was closed in Christmas time, but there was usually more people who stuck around. Though it would seem that this time, it was just Draco, Blaise and Pansy. All of which, seemed to be growing extreamly bored.

"So why, when you could be sat by a cosy fireplace with your family" Pansy started, looking at Malfoy "Did you decide to stay here?"

Blaise looked at Malfoy when this question was asked, and true, now he thought about it he would probably have been a lot less bored listening to his father drone on about Ministry Business. "Why is that any business of yours Parkinson? Im here, because I want to be. Would you prefer I left?"

Pansy shook her head fast, causing Zabini to laugh, "No, no no no" She said hastily "I just found it strange, thats all" She spoke quietly, keeping her head down for the better part. Malfoy seemed to be disgruntled, he yawned but not out of tiredness, more out of boredness. Even now, there was nothing to do within the Castle because everyone had gone, leaving only a select few of Gryffindors. Even all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had gone.

"We could cause those that are left in Gryffindor some christmas unhappyness" Zabini piped up, seeming to ready Pansy and Draco's mind.

Draco merely shrugged, "What is the point?" he questioned, "Its only Potter, the Weasleys, and that Mudblood Granger that form the Gryffindor gang now. Hardly fun and you know they dont rise to our anticts"

Blaise shrugged and muttered something about it just being a suggestion. Malfoy looked away and up at the door to the boys dormitory. It had been this way now for the past day or two, all of them, sat here on this sofa, going over possibly the same conversations they went over everyday. It was growing wearisome that was for sure. Malfoy had even begun to pace around the common room now, feeling lost, and even slightly agitated.

_Boredom bites_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Gryffindor common room, things were slightly more lively. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were playing with a miniature quidditch set that Fred and George had bought from Hogsmeade a couple of weeks previous. It was like a holographic gaming play set. They were playing a tournament, right now, Harry and Ron were facing eachother, and the occasional cheer and boo from Fred and George over thier brothers performances seemed to test Ron's limits.

"Will you two shut the bloody hell up!" Ron scowled as he lost his concentration and Harry scored, yet again.

"Annnnd! The-boy-who-lived-scores-once-again-against-Ronald-im-telling-you-Frederick-this-boy-is-certainly-something!" George said in a fake, fast commentators voice which ended up with laughter coming from Ginny.

"Yes-George-i-have-heard-rumours-about-this-AND-OH-MY-GOD-THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-SCORES-AGAIN! Now-the-boy-who-lived-leads-by-one-hundred-and-seventy-points-to-nil" Fred finished, imitating Georges voice.

"Well he wouldnt be doing if you twits shut up and let me concen-bloody-trate"

Even Hermione had put her book down to see what all the fuss was about. Another twenty minutes passed and Harry had won, 480 points to a measly 50. He looked apologetically at Ron who gave him the look to say, Well-you-are-better-than-me.

Hermione sat down with Ron, who seemed to be sulking over his loss. "You know it wasnt your fault you lost Ron" She tried telling him, "The Twins were putting you off and you know what you can be like under pressure, its no big deal really"

"Hermione... It is a big deal!" Ron skulked, "In case you didnt realise, Harry is the one everyone runs to, He's the one constantly in the lime light, I just wanted to prove i was good for, if anything, playing a stupid game"

"Your good for other things Ron" Hermione Protested, "In ways games dont matter!"

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked sarcastically "Like what? Im not good for nothin, Harry. He's good at Quidditch, Defence against the Dark Arts, hes the one with the weight on his shoulders and the hero. You, your just plain good at everything you do"

This, of course, made Hermione speachless, "No-one, not even me, can understand Harry the way you can." she told him, "so be it, he _is_ good at Quidditch, he _is_ good at Defensive Spells and he _is_ the hero! But during his years here, where would he be without _you_? Your the one who stood by him, your the one that stands by us all. Harry knows it, i know it. Your part of his team Ron, and i think thats more important than anything, especially a stupid game"

Now it was Ron's turn to turn speechless, he always knew Hermione had a way with words but he never thought she had them like that! She smiled to him and spoke to all of them, "Are we going for dinner then?"

"Yeah, another dinner shared on the table with Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy, what joy" Ron spoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They Slytherins were talking on the one table in the great hall that had nine seats on it, one for each of them. Though it appeared the Gryffindors werent coming down today because they were usually down by now, even the Slytherins were losing heart for their food.

"I have an idea" Pansy began, and both Malfoy and Zabini knew, when pansy had one of her ideas, it meant bad things for Draco or Blaise, or possibly both. "We should each give eachother a dare, I'll give you both one, and then you two can come up with one for me"

Malfoy sighed, this was going to turn bad, he could feel it, and judging by Blaise's look, Blaise shared his thought too. Though Draco was no coward and so forth agreed, which left Blaise to agree too. "Alright then!" she said, clasping her hands together in triumph. "It does however, involve the Gryffindors (at this point, a severe groan escaped the two boys but Pansy ignored it) I dare Malfoy to... Seduce the young Weasley girl, and Blaise to seduce the mudblood Granger!"

"Why do I have to seduce Granger!?" Blaise spurted out, though Draco laughed.

"Its my dare, deal with it. Or are you backing out?"

"No" Blaise said defeated.

Malfoy looked at her, "Fine, you have to seduce Ron then" and he was satisfyed to see the look of Horror on Pansy's face. Though she didnt object, "but how to even get them on thier own"

"Maybe we wont need to" Blaise said as the Gryffindors walked in and sat down. Pansy and Malfoy exchanged a look of confusion as Blaise addressed the Gryffindors. "Since we are the only ones in the school, why not put aside our differences until the term starts again?"

Harry looked at Blaise and said, "Why?"

"Oh come on, even you must be bored. Im sure we could all have some form of fun, maybe we could all go to the Room of Requirement?"

"And again i ask why?"

Pansy piped up, "Lets play truth or dare! It would certainly warrent some laughs"

The Gryffindors agreed for the time being to lay aside their differences, though Malfoy hated the idea of doing so.


	2. The Dare Starts

**Chapter Two:  
The Dares start**

That night, the two separate houses met in the Room of Requirement to start the games. Little did the Gryffindors know that the Slytherins already had their dares laid out for themselves, this was just to help them along. Which was what Zabini was thinking when he had suggested it, now Malfoy understood, so did Parkinson. As the Slytherins waited for the arrival of the Gryffindors outside the Room, Malfoy was seriously considering doing a runner, but he wanted to stick around to see Blaise have to try and seduce the mudblood.

Once again, Hermione had outdone herself. She was the one who thought of what the room should be. It was like a party room, with music, food and pumpkin juice. Even Malfoy was impressed with her intellect. But of course, he would not openly admit this.

Hermione was the one who started it, though Malfoy had a question, "What's the bottle for?" he asked signalling to her hand.

"Oh" Hermione said, looking from Malfoy to the bottle, "Its to spin"

"Spin? Why?" Blaise's turn.

"Well you see, I thought this would be easier, I thought even you lot would have heard of Spin the Bottle" She said with a sigh. But when the three Slytherins shook their heads she carried on explaining, "Well, someone Spins the Bottle, and whoever the bottle lands on is the one who has to choose between truth or dare" This seemed to make sense to the three Slytherins who were all in quick agreement.

Hermione gave the bottle to Pansy who took it and spun it. Blaise and Malfoy all looked at the bottle with slight dread. Though relieved a sigh when it landed upon Harry. Grinning to herself she said, "Truth, or Dare"

"Truth" There came something similar to the word of _"Wuss" _from Malfoy.

""Hmm" Pansy said clearly thinking, "Is it true... You have a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on your chest?"

"What? No!" Harry said, though he couldn't help laugh and look at Ginny who just shrugged.

"Prove it then" Pansy said sticking her tongue out. Harry obliged and undid his shirt buttons revealing his unpictured chest. "Oh, fair enough then. Your turn" she said handing the bottle to Harry.

It was strange, sitting in a room with Slytherins and them being completely, sociable for once. Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Ron. This went on for about another hour until Ginny peaked up. "This is getting tedious"

"Well then what do you suggest?" Malfoy said, not a hint of malice in his voice whatsoever.

"That the spinner has to kiss the person the bottle lands on"

"And if it lands on say, you and Ron?" Hermione said, "You can't be kissing your own brother, that would be immoral and completely disgusting."

"Oh, yeah.." She said, thinking for a while, "Well if it lands on family members, each of them two has to choose someone for them to kiss, even if its of the same sex"

"Wait! We have to kiss our own gender!" Malfoy said, quite disgusted. Pansy laughed thinking it was a great idea.

Since Ginny had the bottle, she spun first. Though Ron stopped them. Conjuring cards. "What're they for?" Ginny asked.

"Each has a number, 1 to 3. 1 just means a peck. 2 means a normal snog lasting say, thirty seconds? 3 is a snog with tongues lasting for a minute. Though you both have to decide between you. And the numbers change so its random." he said as ten cards laid in front of them beside the bottle.

"Which one then Pansy?" Ginny asked, Pansy just shrugged and told her to choose. Ginny chose and turned the card over, revealing a number 2. Pansy pulled the young Gryffindor to her, running her hands through her hair and caressing her mouth with her own. After thirty seconds the pair pulled apart and Pansy said, "You taste like strawberries" Everyone laughed.

Ginny spun the bottle again to decide who would be next spinner. Malfoy. He looked distastefully at the bottle and spun it, which, unfortunately for him, amusing for everyone else landed on Harry. Malfoys eyes widened as he chose the card. Luckily, it was only a number 1. Quickly brushing Harry's lips with his own he pulled back and looked at the door. Flushing. [Ihis lips... were so soft[/I Malfoy thought before he could even stop himself.

"Uh, Malfoy. You have to spin it again to choose the next spinner" came Rons voice. Malfoy spun it, and groaned when it landed on him once more.

"Does this bottle hate me?" He asked as he spun it again, though this time it landed on Ginny. His intended target anyway. Ginny's mouth fell open in a small -o- shape, Malfoy smiled. "You pick the card" he told her. With a shaking hand, she ran a hand over one and picked it up, looking at it. "Well...?" he asked.

"Its... three" she said, turning the card to show him. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and smiled. Whom, to Ginny's intense surprise, Malfoy was smiling also. She looked across at Harry and the gang, who all just shrugged and muttered, "your idea Ginny"

It was Malfoy, who made the first move. Putting his hand behind her neck and pulling her towards him until their lips met. _Pansy wasn't lying, she does taste like strawberries_ Malfoy parted her lips with his tongue and let it brush over hers, as hers responded to his, they ended up having a tongue wrestle together.

The minute was up, as the two broke apart. Malfoy looked at Pansy and raised an eyebrow. Making sure Blaise was in earshot as the Gryffindors were making a fuss over Ginny, "By seduce... I didn't mean kiss"

The boys looked at each other, Malfoys eyes went wandering to Ginny, and Blaise's went to Hermione. Pansy had meant, by seduce. All the way. Malfoy had had a hard time kissing the Gryffindor girl. But sleeping with her? This was a new all its own.

It wasn't long before the bottle found its way into Harry's hand. Malfoy who had just had to kiss Blaise, and Pansy... And Ron. He felt as though the bottle had a thing against him and couldn't help wondering what it was going to make him do next time.

As Harry span the bottle, the group looked intently at it. It began to slow, and Harry's gut filled with dread. He knew, somehow, who this bottle was going to land on. And he could honestly say, he really, really, hoped his gut feeling was wrong this time. It slowed, and finally stopped. Landing on, exactly who he knew it would. The blonde haired figure of Draco Malfoy.

Next, the awkward point of turning the card. Which Harry was blatantly refusing to do. He was refusing to turn the card in the hopes that it could somehow refuse the kiss the two had to inevitably share. Five minutes passed, and it was Blaise who seemed to lose it first. Striking forward and picking up a card, Malfoy and Harry looked at each other, then at Blaise. "Oh..." came Zabini's voice.

"_Oh_?" Said Malfoy, "Oh is not a very good consolation!"

"That is because this number is _not_ a good number"

"What bloody number is it then!" Harry yelled

"Uh" Blaise stammered, "Its a uhm... Three... Its a three"

"A THREE!?" Harry and Draco yelled in unison.

"No way! I am NOT sticking my tongue down a ferrets throat" Harry said, looking distastefully at Malfoy

"You think i like the idea of your tongue being _down_ my throat Potter?" He scolded. The three girls in the room now in complete giggles.

"Well i wouldn't know, its rumoured you don't care where_ your_ tongue ends up these days" Harry bit back

"Hey!" Hermione interjected "We said no harshness remember?"

"Yeah" Pansy agreed "And we also agreed that what happens in this room, stays in this room. See, you could have had it done by now, but no. It still hangs in the balance"

Ron grimaced and said to Harry, "You could always chicken it"

Fred and George seemed to agree with their brother, "Yeah mate. Don't see no point in stickin' your tongue down a Malfoys throat."

"Nu-uh" Piped Ginny "No chickens, Harry just get on with it. For gods sake if _I_ can kiss Malfoy im sure you can"

"For fucks sake Gin" Harry said looking at her, "Its different with _you_ and him"

"How is it?" she asked

"Because it is" he answered

"Why?" raised eyebrow

"Your a fucking girl that's why!"

"So? I kissed Pansy too, remember" Ginny said sticking out her tongue. Harry knew by now, that he had lost this argument.

"Yeah but.. I uh.. Well.. Ehm... Its.. Malfoy.. Me.." Hermione folded her arms, as did Parkinson and Ginny. "Oh, Do i have to?"

"Yes" chorused the girls

"Isn't there anything else? Anything at all?"

"No" This voice was unexpected as everyone seemed to turn to its user. Malfoy, "Im not relishing the idea of kissing you Potter, but if i know Parkinson, i know when she means something. Granger and Weasly thrown into the equasion. Typically dangerous trio"

Harry seemed to think of every way to get out of this, every loophole. Any way, anything. Something had to be able to happen to stop this. There was just no way he could hold the thought, and memory, which will be more of a scar than the one on his forehead. Finding none, he shrugged.

The two met clumsily in the middle of the circle. The four boys left engaged in loud conversation so as to distract themselves from the event that was transpiring in front of them. Pansy, Hermione and Ginny were timing it. Draco's mouth met Harrys as their mouths began to search eachothers.

"Boys, three means tongues" came Ginnys giggleing voice.

_Kissing Harry was not part of the Seduce-Ginny deal_. Malfoy thought angrily to himself. No this was to amuse the three girls. Almost unexpectedly Malfoys tongue leaked into Harrys mouth, and Harrys own tongue came up to meet his. Wrestling - Embracing - Caressing - Brushing.

"And you can stop kissing... ... ... NOW!" Came Pansy's voice as the two boys broke apart with such force it was unbelievable. Harry felt sick, and Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick. The girls laughed.

"I think, that's enough excitement for one night" Hermione giggled.

"You think that was excitement Granger?" Malfoys voice came disgusted.

"Well yes, did you not enjoy watching Pansy and Ginny?"

A red hot flush covered his face as everyone left the room of requirement. Little did Draco know that kiss, was going to change his life..

_Forever._


	3. A Challenge, An Unconventional Confusion

**Chapter Three  
A challenge, and an unconventional confusion**

"You're a well respected Malfoy, Draco," cooed the voice of the person sat stroking his silvery blonde locks. Draco could honestly say, being in this person's presence made everything else seem obsolete. It was like nothing even mattered to him anymore. "And im supposed to be your enemy, remember?" A kiss, planted firmly on Draco's lips. He found himself staring into the eyes of his lover. Those emerald green eyes, the ones belonging to Harry.

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start, sweat pouring from his brow. He did _not_ just dream about kissing Potter again. No, it just wouldn't do. He was a _Malfoy _for crying out loud. More to the point, he was straight! Yet, he couldn't help it, whenever his mind wandered, whenever he was alone, whenever he closed his eyes, or fell asleep, the kiss they shared that night in the Room of Requirement came back to him. Flooding his very mind. Infecting him.

His breathing now unsteady, he raised a hand to his head. Feeling the familiarity of a headache coming on. He did _not _enjoy that kiss with Potter. He cant have done? He couldn't. No. He didn't. Shaking uncontrollably as he sat upright in his bed, feeling the pounding in his head get worse. He looked across at Zabini's sleeping body, snoring away to himself. The other nights events clearly not worrying the other Slytherin. He tried to slow his breathing down. Calm himself, relax.

Being a prefect had its advantages. He could easily use the Prefects Bathroom without so much as a knock of disturbance. Especially at this time in the morning. Grabbing his bathrobe and towel he headed out of his common room and up to the Prefect's Private Bathroom. The look of the marble stone walls and the huge bath instantly calmed the blonde Slytherin Prince as he waited for it to fill up. Once it was done, he clambered in and let the hot water soak him, soak away all his problems and the unconventional confusion that lay with one, Harry Potter.

Draco knew term would be starting soon, and he wanted to make sure he got rid of any stupendous feelings that even went in the closest vicinity of that wretched boy. It was his fault, why did he have to have such nice eyes? Soft lips… And god why was he so damned appealing to him? Was it the danger aspect of being caught? Was it his _label _of being the Boy Who Lived. He was like a sex icon. But it was meant to be aimed at girls, not at him.

"I am _not _gay" He spoke quietly to himself. "There is no way on this planet I like Potter. I despise him. He's my enemy. I hate him! I love to torture him, but that's the only connection I can make with the word love and Potter" _Keep telling yourself that._

How he hated his own mind. It always argued with him, even when he knew it shouldn't. No, he had to concentrate on his challenge. He had to seduce Ginny, before the end of next term. He had to, he would not lose this dare to Pansy. He would not, he could not.

_That's right, concentrate on the Weasly girl. Sleep with her, that will prove your straight._

_No it wont. That will prove you won the dare. It wont prove your not gay._

_Yes it will._

_Wont_

_Will_

_Wont_

_SHUT UP!_

Malfoy thought this bath would relax him, but it only made him think more. Why could he not clear his mind. He could ask someone to obliviate his memory, but it would cause to many questions. Questions, he did not want to voice the answer to. He had to concentrate, he had to. Though he couldn't. He felt as though he could kill Pansy for what she was putting him through. Why could, no… Wait… Wasn't it him who told Harry that Pansy wasn't one for changing her mind? Wasn't it him who told Harry they should get it over with? Yes. It was. So why, no, how could he blame Pansy for this. She was only trying to amuse herself. She didn't know Draco would develop feelings for Harry. How could she. They were the worst rivals ever come to pass.

"I think I'll go to breakfast" Draco said to himself as he was drying himself down, "Oh no" it suddenly hit him, Harry would be there, at breakfast, and on the same table. "Maybe ill skip breakfast… And Dinner… And Tea"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the others had already gone down to breakfast, and he was dreading seeing Malfoy. He was dreading seeing any of the Slytherins to be honest, as he made his way down with the rest of the bunch. Hermione and Ginny talking about the other nights events and how, in a strange way, it was fun. Harry however, did not find it fun. He detested the fact that his ex-girlfriend, and his best friend had made him kiss the living daylights out of one Draco bloody Malfoy. And now, his every inch of him twitched and longed for another one.

"A-Are you alright Harry?" Came Ron's voice through a yawn.

"Yeah Im fine, why?" _A little stiff but believable_

"You seem off today" Ron speculated, "Like something's bothering you"

"Of course something's bothering him" Came Ginny's voice from in front of him, "He's the boy who lived, remember? He has always, and will always have something to do with world-saving on his mind. Though really Harry, does it have to be this early you go into hero mode?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, it was always Ginny's job to come up with something for Harry when she knew there was a question he didn't really want to answer. She never asked too many questions either. "I – No, im sorry" He mumbled. Though Ron looked worried, he knew his best friend better than that.

Ron let Ginny, Hermione and the Twins walk ahead of them in the corridor and reached out, grabbing Harry's arm. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" a confused Harry asked.

"She! Her! The Girl! The one your thinking about?" Ron queried.

_Draco Malfoy is not a girl_ "I don't know what your talking about. Im just tired Ron, I haven't been sleeping well" Of course he hadn't, these past few nights, his dreams had been invaded by Malfoy. It couldn't have been easy sleeping.

"I thought…" Ron said "That you could tell me anything"

"Ron I can, I told you about Ginny didn't I?" He protested, "And what bigger confession can a best friend come to his best friend and say _Hey Ron, nice weather! I fancy your sister, were going on a date. _Not much can he?"

"No, I suppose not" Ron looked at him, "I was sad to know you two ended… You two were good… I know I know, Ginny, danger blah blah blah"

With that, the two scrambled down the stairs trying to catch the Twins, Ginny and Hermione. They wound their way around and into the great hall. Harry looked at the table expectantly, but Malfoy was not there. Breathing a sigh of relief as the six went walking over. Pansy and Zabini greeted them.

"Have any of you seen Draco?" Pansy asked, concern clearly written over her face.

"No, we haven't. Why?" This voice belonged to Ginny, Harry's own voice seemed locked in his throat.

"Oh, No." Pansy looked at Zabini, "He wasn't in the common room this morning when we left. We went looking for him. Tried everywhere. Except of course the Prefects bathroom. Which we obviously cant get into. Though we didn't have any luck. We couldn't find him anywhere"

"So we can only assume he's in the prefects bathroom. But with no way to get in, we cant be sure" Zabini finished as Ginny rounded on Harry and looked at him sternly.

"You're a prefect Harry" Stating the obvious, "Why don't you go and check for us?"

"Why me! Why not Hermione! She's a prefect too" He tried to protest

"Because…" She said lazily "If he _is _in the bathroom we can assume hes taking a bath. Hermione goes in there, girl, boy… Get my drift? You're a guy Harry, so Malfoy has nothing you haven't seen" then as an afterthought "metaphorically speaking of course"

"I was going to pull you on that on Gin" he spoke, his voice sounded sulky. "Fine fine. Ill go and check the bloody thing"

And with that, he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Draco was staring at himself in the mirror. As if trying to contemplate whether he was, or wasn't gay. Deciding he'd be better at doing this with his pants _on _he bent down and picked them up, putting them on as he looked in the mirror. Which, in a few minutes time. He'll be so glad he did. He held his chin up in the mirror, checking his perfect complexion. "One of the many fine traits of being a Malfoy. Perfect skin" he mused to himself.

Even after Harry entered the room, Malfoy didn't even notice, or if he did he pretended he didn't. He flexed his muscles in the mirror and Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. Draco spun around as such a speed he managed to topple over. This, obviously made Harry laugh even more.

"What are you doing in here!?" Draco scowled at the Gryffindor Hero.

"I think…" Harry began, his voice sending chills down Malfoys spine, but being wary not to show it, "… I have just as much right being in here, as you do. You know, seeing as I am a prefect an' all" HE began with a sarcasm even Ron would be proud of. Though Draco just scowled.

Suddenly, feeling half naked, he picked up his school shirt and thrust it on. "You could at least check that someone was in here first!"

"You should have locked the door then"

"You would have opened it with alohomora!" he argued back. Though Harry stayed perfectly calm.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To see who was in here obviously" Draco spat "Seriously, what if I had been in the bath?"

"I already knew it was you in here Malfoy, and seeing as the door was _not_ locked I assumed it was safe" Harry shrugged, "If you were in the bath, bad mental pictures I suppose"

"How in gods name did you know where I was? Are you stalking me now Potter?"

"No" Harry said in the uttermost bluntness, "Pansy was worried, so was Zabini. Them two not being prefects, asked me to come and check. So finish whatever it is you are doing and get down to the Great Hall. They're worried sick about you"

With that, Harry turned and left Draco, stood there, clutching his towel, and looking blank eyed at the door. Draco did not understand his fury about him making Slytherins worry. Or was it not the Slytherins, did the Slytherins make Harry worry about his whereabouts? No, he don't suppose they did. Harry looked angry before he left. Something Malfoy was not used to seeing. No, he was. But not like that.

-------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Draco graced them all with his presence, and though Harry wouldn't look at Draco, and Draco at Harry, nobody seemed none-the-wiser about what was happening.

"You know, term starts again tomorrow, or is it today? No, tomorrow" Pansy began as everyone looked at her, "What's going to happen to us?"

Hermione looked at her, "What do you mean, us?"

"Well, this past week. Its been fun you know" she said looking down at her half eaten chicken wing. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were. I think we've all become, inadvertently, good friends"

Everyone agreed on this, and even Harry had to admit. Zabini and Parkinson weren't that bad. Malfoy on the other hand, was a pain.

_A pain in your chest, nowhere else._

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**  
_Malfoy still wont admit his feelings for Harry, nor will Harry admit his feelings for Draco. Draco still sets about the dare given to him by Pansy_.

_Thankyou for your Reviews,_

_**-S3v3rusIsMin3-**__ Sorry about your mental pictures _


	4. Draco's Dare

**A/N**  
_This chapter is based around Draco and Ginny only, and will only mention the others._

**Chapter Four  
****Draco's Dare**

Everyone was hustling back from Christmas holidays. How Draco wished he had gone home now, none of this would be happening right now. None of these feelings, none of it. All because he didn't want to listen to his dad drone on over the turkey about stupid ministry problems. Though he found it pointless in dwelling on what could have been, or what possibly, might have been. Its not like he could change it now anyway, he just had to ignore it. As much as he found it extremely difficult. He kept telling himself it couldn't be true. He couldn't be falling for the stinking hero. Though everytime he tried telling himself this, he felt a twang of guilt, as though he knew he was lying to himself but just wouldn't admit to it.

None of this mattered yet. He'd figure it out later. Right now, he had a dare to complete. And if he didn't finish it in this week, he was not a Malfoy. This week, this week he was going to get that red head. Whether she liked it, or loved it. He tried careful planning, but it didn't work, it only frustrated him. No, this kind of thing could not be planned. It had to seem as though it was her idea. But how? It seemed neigh on impossible that Ginny Weasly could even consider bedding Malfoy. Not that he relished this thought anymore than he did… He did not want to finish that sentence.

With term starting today, that meant obviously, lessons started too. Which gave him even less time to spend trying to woo her. Maybe this would be more of a challenge than he thought. Maybe it would be worth both his time and his efforts. Ginny Weasly, you don't know what sort of a time you are in for during this week.

As usual, the great hall was bustling full of life when he walked in. It was strange, seeing all four tables back and not just the one which had been home to the nine of them the past fortnight, though he was sure he would get used to it in time. He also knew, passing this note to Ginny would be more difficult than he thought, but as he began to walk, he caught her eye and walked over to her, carefully dropping the note into her lap without anyone noticing. _Not so hard_.

As he walked over to the Slytherin table and squeezed in between Pansy and Zabini he watched Ginny read the note that read:

_G.W  
Tonight,  
Down by the lake,  
Eleven O'Clock,  
Don't be late now.  
Love_

_D.M_

He didn't know if she would respond to the note, or even if she would turn up, but for now, feeble as they may be, these were his best attempts at getting her where he wanted, well not so much wanted more to the point of needed, her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day, during double potions to be precise, Ginny walked past Malfoy throwing back a note to him. Though, with Snape watching him, Draco couldn't just open up the note and read it. It would have to wait until later, until Snape wasn't watching. He was following the instructions on the board, eye of toad, stir anti-clockwise three times, leg of newt, stir clockwise eight times. The instructions said it should be a dark shade of purple by now, but Draco's was still a muddy brown, he didn't understand. He was usually good at potion-making. He knew he couldn't help it, his heart wasn't in it. Daring to look down at the note, it read,

_D.W_

_I am not going to ask you why  
You have chosen to ask me to meet you tonight.  
I can not see why outside of lessons,  
Even after what we all agreed to the other day,  
You would want to speak to me.  
But yes, I will be by the lake  
At 11pm  
G.W_

Well the wheels were in motion, and as he lifted his blonde head up, he caught Ginny looking at him and smiled to her. A feat, that got most of the Slytherins, not to mention Gryffindors, who saw it confused, of course. None of them knew about what had happened over the course of the Christmas Holidays.

For the rest of that Potions lesson, his eyes kept drawing to the back of Harry's head. It was almost like Malfoy was transfixed by him. He tried to tell himself he was under a spell. _One extreme to the other Draco, you like the guy. Admit it_ he found himself thinking before he could stop the thought _No, I will not admit something that isn't true._

_Obnoxious prat._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny Weasly sat through her History of Magic lesson trying to figure out why Malfoy wanted to see her at the lake, and why it had to be so late in the evening. She couldn't grasp the concept, she didn't understand, and it was becoming infuriating. During lunch, Ginny found herself in the library, trying to look up the properties of moonstone without much luck. She pondered over a big book of potion ingredients still not being able to make heard nor tale of anything the book had written in.

"Is everything okay Ginny?" came the voice of one Hermione Granger.

Ginny sighed. "Not really no" she told her, "Not only do I not understand the properties of Moonstone, I also cant figure out why Malfoy wants me to meet him tonight by lake" the words had escaped her before she had a chance of holding them back. Hermione sat down opposite her and pulled the book towards her,

"Well your not going to understand the properties of Moonstone if your looking at the Effects of Wolfsbane are you?" She said with a slight note of sarcasm in her voice. "Malfoy wants to meet you?"

"Oh," Ginny said, looking down at the book and pulling it back towards her, "Thank you Hermione" she smiled, trying to ignore the question her friend had asked.

"Your avoiding"

"Avoiding what?"

"My question"

"Which one"

"Why does Malfoy want to meet you?"

"I don't know, that's kinda the point" she told her truthfully, "It just doesn't make sense, no not the Moonstone thing" she said as Hermione went to tell her, "The Malfoy thing, I just don't understand it"

"He's a guy, they have this annoying tendency not to make any sense. You'll do better trying not to figure it out"

Trying to cram out the million reasons she did not have in her mind with a single push and instead focus on her homework, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. It was true, he was a guy. And it was like law that they weren't allowed to make sense. Though, this in itself made no sense. _Do they have fun in confusing us? They must do!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eleven O'Clock couldn't come any faster for Draco as he made his way down to the lake. He was determined to at least get her to kiss him tonight. Telling himself, one step is better than no step. Though he knew, if he didn't get this done within this term, he knew he would have lost the dare. Yes, he knew nothing lay at stake for him to lose, but his pride was too large for him not to at least try, he would prefer to fail but try, than to not try and get nowhere. Besides, his reputation for being the charmer was most certainly what kept him who he was. Nothing would make him sway.

Five past, she still hadn't shown and was beginning to give up waiting. Rubbing his head he sighed, _so much for tonight. _He turned to walk back, but as he did he noticed the red hair of the Weasly girl coming towards the lake, he couldn't help but smile. He had doubted she would even come, but it seemed as though she stood hold of her side of the bargain. No, this wasn't a bargain, he requested her presence, she obliged, nothing more.

"Yeah im late I know" she said with a smile, "but it is only by five minutes. So don't think I did it intentionally"

"Why would I think that?" he asked in a soft voice, making Ginny quiver. He smiled at her reaction. This couldn't be too tough if his voice made her do that.

"Well, if im not mistaken, you are Draco _Malfoy_ I wouldn't put anything past you"

"Those words hurt like a piece of string on my foot" Though he saw Ginny's confused look, "Sarcasm my dear"

"Oh" She stammered, "So, why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you anywhere, you came here of your own will, I merely invited you to join me" Draco was not going to be truthful with her. He wasn't going to tell her it was because he wanted to seduce her. "I guess I wanted to get to know you better"

"Oh right… Why?"

"Because you have more depths than every ocean in this world, and I think it will be rather fun for me to get to know you"

The two spoke for little over an hour, Draco often receiving sly remarks of the Gryffindor, and obviously giving them back, he had made the comparison that they were both pretty much alike. Both had short tempers, both had pure families, both were witty and cunning in their own different ways, and both, at one point, hated eachother. He, for obvious reasons, left out the attachment to one Harry Potter. He was sure him telling her that would instantly defeat the whole purpose for them being out here. After all, he had brought her here for one reason, put the wheels in motion for the seduction.

She looked at him through her brown eyes, as he returned the gaze through his icy blue ones. If he could stop thinking about Harry for one second, he may realise how pretty Ginny was. But no, nothing could satisfy his hunger, not like Harry could.

"What?" he asked softly

"Why don't you tell me the real reason you brought me out here tonight?"

"I have done"

"Liar"

"Im not lying" he put on a false pout.

"Oh, yes you are. You're a bad liar Malfoy. You didn't bring me out here to chat, look at the stars or draw comparisons to. You brought me out here for one reason, to seduce me"

Malfoy looked as though he had been punched in the face. So, she knew. But how? Though he wasn't going to ask her that.

"Isnt it that very dare, that got you talking to us in the first place?" She asked. "I don't mind you know"

"Ginny... I…" Malfoy shut his mouth and looked out over the lake, "Its not that I don't like you, I do. As a person. You're more complex than a maze inside a beehive that's for sure. Though you're interesting." He looked into her face, and he could see she didn't mind, she was smiling, "but yes, I brought you out here tonight to try and seduce you. For the dare, yes. It was Parkinson's idea. She gave the dare to me and Blaise. Obviously Blaise with Hermione"

"Malfoy, you should have told me"

"Why?"

"Because I'd have made it easier for you"

Leaning over, she kissed him, before whispering into his ear, "Lets fulfil that dare of yours, shall we?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**  
_Chapter Five coming up soon, I promise._

**-S3v3rusIsMin3-**

_So good, I'd have hated those to be bored into your mind.  
__Harry and Draco wont admit their feelings for each __**yet**__ because of how long they have been enemies for, and because they are scared of it, and what it will do to their reputations.  
Draco more fears than Harry because Draco has more to lose than Harry does._


	5. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?

**Chapter Five:  
A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?**

Draco's dare was fulfilled. And he wasted no time in telling Parkinson who seemed amazed he could have seduced her so fast. Draco obviously didn't tell her about Ginny already knowing about the plan and actually, letting him. Even though he was happy he had won the dare, being the first of the three of them to successfully seduce their victims, Draco felt ashamed, sick, almost… Violated.

Of course, everyone seemed to know now about Draco and Ginny, it became suddenly apparent like you couldn't keep anything a secret anymore and Draco found himself with his head down most of the time. Not really listening to what others were saying. He caught the odd word like, "Ginny", "Weasel", "Blood traitor" and such things but he learned to shut it out of his mind.

"It will die down soon enough" Pansy told him knowing that a new scandal of her and Ron would take its place. Or even worse, that of Hermione and Blaise. Blaise, where was he? Malfoy hadn't seen him all morning. He hadn't seen Hermione either in his sweeps over the school. Could he have managed to seduce Hermione? No not yet, not this quick, he wasn't as good as Malfoy was. Unless it became another Ginny moment, which he highly doubted.

It would seem Ginny had been avoiding him, and every time he saw Ron, he caught the look of sheer hate. A look that even Voldemort himself would have feared. Well no, but it was quite scary. Ginny wasn't at breakfast, dinner or tea. Even when she was avoiding him, she usually came to eat. Harry like usual, was ignoring his glances completely.

Malfoy got up and went to walk out of the great hall. Something in his stomache couldn't stand to know Harry wouldn't even look at him, not even to throw him hate looks. _Because he cant hate you. As he is realising like you did._ Before he knew it though, Ron was stood infront of him at the exit to the great hall.

"Is it true?" He asked

"Is what true Weasly?" Draco sighed, he knew this confrontation was coming but in all honesty, he really didn't want it to.

"Did you call her that too?" Ron asked, folding his arms.

"What in merlins name are you talking about?" Draco bit

"Did you, or did you not. Sleep with my sister?" Ron snapped, losing his cool "Did you call her Weasel too?"

Draco hung his head, "Yes, yes I did sleep with your sister" But not once did he call her Weasel. He had respected her, made her feel safe. Though of course Ron was hardly likely to believe him. So he didn't answer. This made Ron angry as he swung for Malfoy. His fist connecting with the side of his face. Reminding him a lot of the punch he had gotten of Hermione.

He trudged around the corridors aimlessly. Walking past the many portraits and heading outside the room of requirement. _This is where it all started. My feverish nightmares, the whole thing with Ginny. Ron hitting me. Loving… him._

"You should have told him you didn't you know"

Malfoy spun around to see Potter stood there, gawping slightly he said, "Should have told who what?"

"You should have told Ron you didn't sleep with Ginny, that it was just a rumour. That's what she did" Harry said as he looked at Malfoy, "Of course he knew she was lying but he had no proof. And I think if you would have denied it too,"

"Well im not a bloody mind reader Potter" Draco sneered, "And I don't usually lie about who I sleep with"

"Pansy?" Harry asked quickly

"I-Uh Pansy? Pansy what?" Draco asked, though when he raised an eyebrow Malfoy laughed, "Yeah, okay. Several times"

"So the rumours were true?" Harry laughed with him, "How does she feel about you and Ginny?" The words you and Ginny were strained and Malfoy could tell he had trouble saying them.

"She didn't mind" _Because it was her idea._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Blaise could hear talking outside, even above their own pants and squeals. Hermione pushed Blaise off her and went to the door, putting an ear on it. She gasped, knowing who it was. Harry and Malfoy were stood right outside. Though she didn't know what she was panicking for because she knew he couldn't get in here.

Blaise seemed to sense her discomfort and picked up a silken robe, putting it over her shoulders. He crouched down beside her and said, "They're going to find out you know. Sooner or later"

"What? Like everyone has done with Draco and Ginny?"

"No, Draco and Ginny were just sex. Nothing else"

"Yes, like this" Hermione answered then looked at him, "B-Blaise?"

"Is this just sex?" He asked her, "Because I suppose it can be, do the business and then walk away"

"Well that was what Draco and Ginny did"

"Are we Draco and Ginny?"

"W- Well.. N- No. I - I Guess not" she stammered

"No were not Draco and Ginny, so we don't have to do what they did do we?"

Hermione didn't understand what he was getting at for a good long while as she tried to listen at the door, clearly hearing Harry and Draco slide away. What was going on these days?

Slytherins and Gryffindors?

It was unheard of!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco was still having no luck in finding Zabini, even Pansy was running out of ideas to where he could have gone. Though, both of them had that nagging feeling that suggested he was with Hermione somewhere. Which meant, that it would be Pansy who was falling behind on their dares.

"That's not important right now! I have a mountain of homework and…"

"Like you ever cared about your homework Pansy," Draco smirked "You just want to back out of your dare"

"Of course I do! Its _Ron_ for goodness sake"

"I slept with _Ginny_, Blaise is somewhere with _Hermione_" He tried to point out, her small attempts at trying to make him let her off the hook, somehow clearly not working.

"I... Well… I…" She stammered "Okay fine! I'll get right on it, but seriously, I do have to finish Snape's essay or he'll have my hide"

Draco smirked as he sat down on the sofa, closing his eyes and sighing as he did. Images of Potter rushing through his mind, though this time, he didn't try to stop them. He let them flow through his mind, thinking maybe this was the best way to get him out of his mind, when he was rudely poked awake.

"Blaise!" Draco said with short relief, "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"In the Room of Requirement" He told him, "Have you and Pansy finished your dares?"

"I… What?" Draco said, "Oh, I have. Pansy hasn't even started hers… And it was her idea! Why?"

"Well I've done mine."

"You've done the mudblood?" Draco smirked

"Yeah…" Blaise tried to hide the disgust on his face to that word, but Draco caught it.

"Oh" Voices were rampaging in his head, "You've fallen for her"

"Well she is quite the interesting girl, despite her bloodline"

"…There's more to it than that" Draco scowled

"Yes… But not yet"

_Yes…But not yet_. What did Blaise mean by that? Before Draco could even ask, Blaise had run off. Cursing himself under his breath Draco dragged himself up of the couch. _Oh ho! Blaise and Hermione, together! How gross…_

"A Slytherin, and a Gryffindor… What is the world coming too?"


End file.
